Dipper Versus Mabel
by Exotos135
Summary: The twins decide to have a friendly battle in the town after receiving their pokémon. Who will win?
1. PKMN Trainer Mabel Has Challenged You!

**Short notice: this fic takes place after "I See What You Eevee There", so if you're wondering why does Dipper have an Eevee following him, see that fic. Two more things: the mysterious feminine figure is the same one from that fic and yes, the eevee's name is "Eevee".**

**Also, this fic will not have a definite ending, but three: and you'll get to decide which of these endings will be canon, since I honestly don't know which is the ending that deserves to be canon.**

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gravity Town, Professor Stan's Laboratory)<strong>

The doors to the laboratory opened and the twins, Dipper and Mabel, went inside along with a small Eevee. They looked around for a moment as they search for someone. They managed to find him near a black pokémon egg. "Grunkle Stan!" exclaimed the twins before running to the old man.

The man turned around and got a jovial look as he and the twins engaged in a hug. "Welcome, Dipper and Mabel!" greeted Stan as he and the twins separated. "It's the day, isn't it? The day where you get your pokémon?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the twins in unison, turning their hands into punches and raising them up as they aid it.

Eevee jumped up and down in excitement as the twins lowered their arms.

"Then come with me, we have a special selection brought from the Hoenn region." said Stan as he walked deeper into the lab, with the twins and eevee following him as he continued. "Or so I heard. Being honest I never really bothered to check the region the poké balls came from."

The trio and Eevee arrived at a room where, in the middle of more advanced scientific stuff, there was a table with three poké balls. Near the table was a fat man with a white lab coat. "Kids, this is Soos. He will show you which pokémon are in which poké ball."

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Soos as the twins went to the table and he got ready to start. "This poké ball contains Torchic, the chick pokémon."

Soos, Dipper and Eevee moved to the next poké ball, Mabel acting like she walked along with them and turning to Torchic's poké ball once Soos was about to show Dipper the next poké ball. "This poké ball contains Mudkip, the mud fish pokémon."

As Soos, Dipper and Eevee walked to the third poké ball in the table, Mabel grabs Torchic's poké ball and gently stroked it with a little laughter. "And last but not least-"

"I'll pick this one!" exclaimed Mabel in joy, raising the poké ball high in the sky.

"But I haven't even finished telling you what poké balls contain which pokémon!" whined Soos before he looked down, seeing Dipper waiting anxiously for him to finish. "Since your brother is willing to let me finish, this poké ball here contains Treecko, the wood gecko pokémon."

Dipper looks between Treecko and Mudkip's poké ball before he comes to a decision. "I think I'll pick this one." said Dipper as he grabs the poké ball containing Mudkip.

"Good, we both have our pokémon! And now that we have them, you know what this means!" said Mabel as she and her brother exchanged challenging looks.

"Hold it right there! You can't fight here!" chided Stan, pushing the kids to the entrance as he spoke. "Look, let me tell you what you should do: go outside and find a suitable place to do your little battle. Can you do that? Good, now go outside and have fun with your pokemon."

**(Outside the lab)**

The twins and Eevee came out of the laboratory, and then went to the middle of town. Mabel walked until she was far away from her brother, turning around and giving him a determined look before she spoke. As she did, from the mountains a mysterious feminine figure with long flowing hair jumped down until she could see the twins, who was soon followed and then accompanied by an Umbreon.

"I think this place will work. Nobody's going to get hurt if we fight in the middle of the town, and we're doing it outside the lab!" said Mabel, taking out her poké ball and giving her brother a determined stare before she finished. "Ready for battle?"

All Dipper did in retaliation was give his sister a determined look as he took out his poké ball. "This should be interesting, even if the boy is using the wrong pokémon." remarked the girl, earning a confused stare from the Umbreon. "His eevee."

"Torchic, I choose you!" shouted Mabel, throwing her poké ball.

"Mudkip, I choose you!" shouted Dipper, doing the same.

Both pokéballs open and from there a red laser came out, revealing the duo's pokémon. On Mabel's side, a small pokémon with an orange body, an orange and yelllow crest on It's head, two stubby and downy yellow wings and a light brown beak and thin legs appear. "Torchic!" it exclaimed with enthusiasm.

On Dipper's side a small pokémon standing on all four materialized. It has a blue body with a light blue underside, a light-blue tail fin and on it's head is a big blue fin on top and two orange, star-shaped gills. "Mudkip!" he exclaimed in equal enthusiasm.

Eevee went to the middle of the battlefield and shouted "Eevee!" before running to a tree nearby. After that, the twins started the battle proper, narrowing their looks as they got ready to take their first moves.

"Torchic, use Tackle!" instructed Mabel.

The pokémon took a leap straight for Mudkip, but Dipper shouted "Mudkip! Dodge the attack!" just as the chick got close to the pokémon and he jumped away, successfully dodging the attack. This was repeated a few times until Torchic managed to hit the pokémon with a tackle, and the Mudkip retaliated with another Tackle, one instructed by Dipper of course.

Some more tackles were done and dodged until the two pokémons were breathing heavily from the fight. Torchic recovered his breath earlier, however, and once Mabel instructed him to tackle Mudkip, the pokémon didn't waste time and leaped straight for his opponent. "Mudkip! Growl!" shouted Dipper.

Mudkip obeyed Dipper's order and let out a growl loud enough to get Torchic to stop on his tracks and slowly back away from the pokémon. "Torchic! Growl!" ordered Mabel.

Torchic countered Mudkip's growl with his own growl, although that didn't stop his opponent from growling in retaliation. "Mudkip! Keep using Growl!" instructed Dipper, pointing at his sister.

"Torchic! Keep using Growl as well!" shouted Mabel, pointing at her brother.

The two pokémons continued to growl at each other for an extended amount of time, the watching feminine figure shaking her head once the repetition got on her nerves. "This is...not nearly as interesting as I expected." remarked the figure with a tone of disappointment.

"Okay, let's stop this." with that said, both mons stopped growling and catched their breath as soon as they heard the order. "Both our pokémons are pretty weak, so the next hit shall decide the winner."

"It all comes down to this." stated Dipper, who narrowed his look.

"Indeed." agreed Mabel.


	2. Mabel Ending

**(Back at the battle)**

Torchic managed to recover his breath while Mudkip continued to be tired from the battle. "Torchic! Tackle!" ordered Mabel.

The pokémon obeyed the girl's order and tackled the tired Mudkip, knocking him out in the process. Mudkip hit the ground and swirls replaced his eyes, showing his defeat. Dipper sighed sadly as he opened Mudkip's poké ball, the pokémon dematerialized back into the ball as Mabel and Torchic jumped up and down in joy.

"Good job, Torchic!" complimented Mabel as she opened Torchic's poké ball.

The pokémon dematerialized back into the ball as Dipper walked to his sister. The two shaked hands as Eevee returned to them, purring as he stood close to Dipper.

"Of course he lost, he was using the wrong pokémon after all." remarked the disappointed figure. She scratched her chin as she thought about Dipper. "Still, he shows potential, so I shouldn't dismiss him like the other trainers."

"Thanks for the battle, Dipper. And sorry for kicking your butt so badly!" said Mabel as she shaked hands with her brother.

"You didn't kick it that bad." replied Dipper with a forced smile. "And besides, if Eevee had joined the fight, he would have definitely beaten your Torchic!"

"So even he knows that not using his eevee was a big mistake...what an interesting guy." thought the feminine figure. "Come on, Umbreon. We have nothing more to do here."

The figure got up and got ready to jump away, but she stopped and decided to take one last look. The twins raced back home, and the two crashed once they hit the door. The twins laughed as Eevee joined them and the figure shaked her head, Jumping to the mountains as Umbreon followed her.


	3. Dipper Ending

**(Back at the battle)**

Mudkip managed to regain his breath faster than Torchic. "Mudkip! Tackle!" instructed Dipper.

Mudkip obeyed the boy's order and tackled Torchic, knocking him out in the process. The pokémon laid on his back with swirls on his eyes as Mudkip jumped up and down, Dipper grabbed the pokémon, opened his poké ball and Mudkip dematerialized back into it.

Mabel sighed as she opened her poké ball. Torchic dematerialized back into it as Dipper walked to her. She closed the poké ball and, giving her brother a happy smile, hugged him as Eevee watched.

"Good work brother." complimented Mabel. She patted her brother's back before she pointed at their house. "Hey, I bet I can win the race back home!"

She took a step ahead and laughed as Dipper went after her. "Hey you cheated!"

Meanwhile, the figure scratched her chin as she mused. "He definitely knows what he's doing, but unless he wants to lose frequently, he'll have to understand the only pokémon that matters is his eevee." remarked the figure before it got up. "Come on, Umbreon. We have nothing more to do here."

With that said, the figure jumped back to the mountains as the twins crashed into the door in unison. They fell to the ground and laughed as Eevee joined them. Umbreon remained behind to see the twins laughing with Eevee, who looked just as happy as them. He then turned to see the figure, who gestured him to follow her, and he obeyed without hesitation.


	4. Extra Ending

**(Back at the battle)**

Mudkip and Torchic regained their breath and tackled each other once the twins ordered them the command. The two pokémon were knocked out in the process and, disappointed in the outcome, the twins open their poké balls and the Torchic and Mudkip dematerialize back into them. The balls were closed as the twins sighed in frustration.

The figure, unlike the twins, mixed her frustration with anger. "Okay, I've had enough of this fight." stated the figure as she got up. She pointed at the twins as Umbreon turned to see it, getting a worried look as the figure uttered her order. "Umbreon! Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon charged energy and turned it into a purple energy ball. The ball was noticed by the twins, who turned around to see the pokémon charging the attack. Once the attack was charged enough, Umbreon shot it at the twins, who screamed and hugged each other as they waited for the collision.

"Snorlax, I choose you!"

Out of nowhere, a tall dark blue-green pokémon with a large head with two cat-like ears, three-clawed hind feet, a pair of fangs protruding from his lower jaw and two arms with five fore claws materialized just in time to save the twins. The Snorlax grabbed the ball and threw it back. The figure stood still as the ball approached her, and she slapped it away once it was close enough.

The twins turned around to see Stan holding an open poké ball, the Snorlax dematerialized back into it as the twins went to the man. Stan put the poké ball on his pocket as he stared at the figure with a look of anger.

The figure and Umbreon jump down and land near the twins as the shadow ball collides with the mountains. The ball exploded and the ground shaked as the twins held on their grunkle's legs to hold their balance, while the figure remained unaffected. Once the ground stopped shaking, the twins released their grunkle's legs as they stared at the figure as a scared Eevee went to Dipper.

"You will need to understand the value of all pokémon, but it's obligatory and mandatory that you learn that only one pokémon matters." the figure pointed at the scared Eevee before she finished. "Your eevee."

"My eevee?" Dipper glanced at the scared Eevee, and then glanced back to the figure. "But why Eevee be the only one that matters? What about the other pokémon?"

"If they're not part of the eeveelutions, they are not of my concern or care." stated the figure, narrowing her look as she continued. Eevee grows more and more furious as he listens to the speech. "You must understand that something big is going to happen. And when that "something" happens, you won't have any other pokémon to count on outside of your eevee. Any other pokémon means nothing-"

The figure was interrupted when Eevee, without Dipper telling him any command, Tail Whipped her face, and then tackled Umbreon. The figure remained still for a moment as Eevee went back to Dipper, hissing once the figure turned to the team.

"Your eevee has audacity, I'll give him that." remarked the figure with an amused chuckle. "But this audacity is just as likely to kill him as it is likely to help him."

The figure then, whether by teleporting or just going really fast, met Dipper face-to-face. "Train your eevee, that is my only request." stated the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper.

"Someone who will watch your training from now on." stated the figure. She walked back to Umbreon as she resumed. "Train the eevee, or I'll be forced to destroy you and find him a new trainer."

Once the figure reunited with Umbreon, she was greeted by the sight of a furious Stan, who stared at her with a look that scared the figure. "Leave this town. And most of all, leave us alone." ordered Stan with a stern tone.

The figure obeyed, gestured umbreon to follow her and they jumped back to the mountains. As the twins calmed down, Stan walked to the house and opened the door. "Let's go in, you probably want to relax after what just happened." said Stan, who turned to the twins.

He then walked inside the house and left the door open. The twins exchanged worried looks, and then exchanged the same looks with Eevee. The trio walked inside the house, closing the door shortly afterwards.


End file.
